The new Lantana cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor, Luen Miller. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring single branch mutation of an unnamed, unpatented variety of Lantana montevidensis. 
Mr. Miller discovered the new variety in a commercial planting of the parent variety at his nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. during the February of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LORD BROOKS’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial nursery in Aug. 17, 1999. Subsequently, several generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. During this evaluation period, plants were kept in confidential locations at the inventor's nursery, not accessible to the public.